mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Omar Romero
Omar Romero is a minor character in Bully, and was one of the Townies who didn't attend Dixmor Academy. He was also a contestant in the Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Role in game Like the other gang's second-in-commands, Omar doesn't participate in most of the missions involving the Townies - in fact, he only participates in the very last one. In this, he holds the key-card to the abandoned chemical plant where his leader Edgar Munsen is hiding, and Jimmy Hopkins has to fight him for it. He is much tougher than most of the dropouts. He also has an appearance in a random errand. He steals a bike from Tobias Mason's bike store in Bullworth, and Jimmy has to retrieve the bike. He can either pay Omar to give him the bike or beat him up. Quotes Personality and traits Omar's voice is simultaneously high pitched, gravelly and nasal, kind of like Tobias Finkelstein's, making him hard to understand. Although all the Townies hate Dixmor Academy and her students, Omar spends most of his time preoccupied with how much he hates it, everything about it and everyone who's even slightly associated with it. He goes so far as to wish that someone would set the school on fire and kill everyone who attended it. He does, however, lust after the cheerleaders like a perverted wild dog that he is. He masturbates off to Mandy Wiles all day long. For a boi, Omar is actually very small minded and old fashioned. He says that as far as he's concerned, there's no world outside America. He complains about the amount of educated people in the world. He also objects to technological improvements, although usually only because they interfere with him in some way. He used to rob gas stations, and blow up ATM's. Likewise he used to mug and beat off people, but now they all carry credit cards. He also complains that no one is willing to take responsibility for anything unlike him. Whenever anything goes wrong for Omir, he wails that he hates Dixmor's and that it sucks. Omar also has a comic side. He splutters incoherently when confused or worked up. When knocked off a bike he whines that he hurt his "butty", and when someone throws a rat in his mouth, he yells "dinnertime!" Some of his quotes when knocked out reference the US armed services and others to Colonel Daren. Total Drama: TBBMT Romero is a crafty juvenile delinquent who comes from a long line of dropouts and is indeed one himself. None of his relatives have any life and none contribute anything to the world. He knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centres. He can carve a picture of a skull or dik into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight. He has a sarcastic and flirtatious personality unseen before, flirting with Tanya despite his apparent dislike of her and mocking Twilight Sparkle whenever she gets near him or his s. He also teases her, but not with his "butty" in a sexual way. Romero loves to break rules in half to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Omer also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull several pranks on them. He considers himself as being "straight with people" rather than "gay", rarely pretending to be what he isn't (gay). As a result, he has been shown to either get along with or make fierce enemies with his fellow competitors, although it is more than often the latter. Despite his mean attitude and demeanour, Omar is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit it to anyone. He was one of the last five competitors in the show. Trivia *Omar bares a resemblance to another Townie, Clint Henry. *He has Argentinian ancestry. Gallery Romero.png|Romero walking the walk. Bryce_VS_Omir.jpg|Romero VS Bryce Cornet. Romero_Sand_Andreas.jpg|Omar on the streets. Thompson_VS_Omir.jpg|Thompson fighting Omer like he has a chance. Preps_VS_Greasers_VS_Townies_VS_Joks.jpg|Omar and Edgar VS Preps, Greasers and Jocks. Townies_art.jpg|Omar besides Munsen. Category:Criminals Category:Bully Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Total Drama contestants Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Americans Category:Argentinians Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Metalheads Category:Chaotic Evil